A Day at the Beach
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: The younger DigiDestined go to the beach for the day and have some fun in the sun as well but two of them shall also find love on this day. female Davis and Tk pairing


I don't own digimon

Another Female Davis and Tk one-shot Enjoy :)

Takes place Two years after Episode 50

Ages

Daisuke Tk Ken and Kari 15

Cody 12

Yolei 16

A Day At The Beach

"Wake up Daisuke." Daisuke heard her mother say as the mahogany haired girl stirred from her peaceful sleep as she groaned and stared at the clock.

"It's seven in the morning and its Saturday mum." She complained

"Yes but weren't you and your friends going to the beach today?" Her mother asked her she realised she was right the younger generation had planned to go to the beach today.

"Oh yeah right mum sorry." Daisuke chuckled as she got up and went to have a shower before having some breakfast.

"Do you know what time you will be home Daisuke?" Her mum asked her

"I think I'll be home by five mum." Daisuke said as she got her swim wear a towel and a spare change of clothes. She took a bottle of water and some food as well. She said goodbye to her mum as she headed over to Kari's apartment because Kari's dad had agreed to take them to the beach and to pick them up at five in the afternoon. She knocked on the door and Kari opened the door smiling.

"Hey Daisuke you ready to go to the beach today?" Kari asked the mahogany haired girl as they entered the apartment seeing that everyone was already there waiting for Daisuke.

"Hi guys ready for some fun in the sun?" She asked the group who all nodded and smiled at her as they all got into Kari's dads van as he drove them towards the beach they arrived at the beach just after eleven as everyone got out of the van.

"Ok kids i'll pick you all up at five this afternoon." He told them as everyone nodded Tk then put the towels on the sand while Ken set up the umbrella Yolei also put the basket which they had their lunch in under the umbrella.

"Okay guys now it's time to enjoy our day." Yolei cheered as everyone went to get changed into their swim trunks. After ten minutes the boys had changed Tk was in green swimming trunks Ken was wearing a pair of purple trunks while Cody had yellow trunks. Five minutes later the girls had finally finished changing Kari was wearing a pink one piece Yolei had a lavendar one piece on but what Daisuke wore made everyone's jaw drop Daisuke had a blue two piece on that showed her athletic physique.

"Humana Humana Humana." TK said under his breath trying to not drool as Cody covered his nose trying to hide the blood that was coming from it. Kari and Yolei were stunned speechless as Daisuke blushed like mad.

"So guys how do I look?" She asked the group as Tk and Ken gave her a thumbs up while Cody still tried to cover his nosebleed Yolei and Kari looked at her slightly jealous.

"Now guys lets have some fun." Daisuke said as Cody started to build a sand castle while Yolei and Kari started to sunbathe while Daisuke Ken and Tk were swimming in the warm clear water. After about an hour of enjoying themselves it was time for lunch as they all sat on a blanket with the basket that they brought with them.

"Man I am hungry." Yolei said as everyone started to eat the food Cody munched on a sandwich Ken was eating some Caesar chicken salad Kari and Yolei were eating some salad Tk was eating a steak and cheese roll. But Daisuke was eating as much as the others though she did eat some ramen she kept staring at Tk who was taking with Ken and Cody Daisuke blushed lightly as she quickly looked away when Tk looked at her.

"_What's wrong with me why do I keep staring at Tk. Sure he has nice hair a warm smile he's kind and sweet and not to mention he has a fantastic body. What am I thinking do I actually like Tk but I'm positive that he likes Kari_." Daisuke thought as everyone finished eating and headed back to enjoying their day at the beach. Cody Ken and Yolei were swimming in the water while Kari and Tk were sitting by the water letting the waves wash over them. While Daisuke was sleeping or trying to sleep in the shade of the umbrella. TK kept sneaking glances at Daisuke.

"_Man Daisuke really looks beautiful today more then usual. Wait a second could I actually like like her? Maybe but how do I tell her_?" TK thought as Kari looked at him as he stared at Daisuke again she looked at Daisuke then at Tk before smiling getting an idea.

"You like her don't you?" Kari asked him surprising Tk as he looked at her.

"Kari what no I don't." TK said stuttering and trying to not blush in front of his friend.

"Don't deny it Tk admit you like Daisuke don't you." She said cheekily as Tk continued to blush and stutter.

"So what if I do like her. How do I tell her without making an arse out of myself?" He asked Kari looking at the sand.

"Have you tried talking to her at all just tell her I'm sure you'll be fine." Kari told him smiling at him making Tk smile and walk over to Daisuke who was sleeping under the umbrella on her towel Tk sat next to her and nudged her making her wake up and sit up. She looked at him her cheeks tinted a light pink as she looked at Tk who smiled at her.

"So Dai are you enjoying the beach?" He asked her as in the distance Kari face palmed herself.

"Yeah its nice to finally relax after everything we've done concerning the Digiworld and all." Daisuke said as she miked at Tk who smiled back.

"Um say Daisuke I was wondering do you like anyone in particular?" He asked her blushing as Daisuke looked at him.

"_Did he just ask me do I like anyone_?" She thought as she blushed bright red.

"Actually there is this one guy that I've kinda liked since I became I DigiDestined two years ago." Daisuke smiled at him.

"Who is he anyone I know?" He asked her

"I suppose you can say that." She smiled at him

"What does he look like?" TK asked

"He is sweet and kind he has a warm smile nice blond hair and he has a fantastic looking body as well as the most gorgeous blue eyes." Daisuke said as Tk thought about it.

"Willis?" He asked making Kari fall anime style

"No." She said simply

"Michael?" He asked again

"Nope." She replied laughing mentally at Tk's silliness.

"Matt?" TK said again

"Are you nuts Tk!? Matt really your older brother she loves my sister not me for crying out loud!" Daisuke shouted pouting crossing her arms making her breasts perk up a little Tk saw this and blushed a little.

"Let me take one more guess is it me?" TK said smiling as Daisuke looked at him in shock as she blushed and stuttered.

"Um well kind of I mean oh." She said looking at the ground.

"Tell me the truth Daisuke." He said as Daisuke looked at him.

"Yeah Tk it's you but I thought you liked Kari like that?" She admitted sadly.

"Why would you think that I mean sure Kari's pretty but that's it she's like a sister to me nothing more nothing less." TK explained

"Yeah but remember how everyone always said that you two were the perfect couple they said light and hope go together." She said sadly

"Im sorry you feel that way Davis but I don't give a damn what everyone else says I love you Daisuke and no one else can tell me otherwise." TK said standing up then helping Daisuke to her feet before he got a mischievous look on his face. He picked up Daisuke and put her over his shoulder as he ran to the water as Daisuke squealed.

"No Tk put me down." She said as Tk laughed as he dropped her in the water only to get pulled down by Daisuke as they both laughed at what had transpired.

"Your are such a jerk Tk." She said laughed looking at him smiling.

"Sorry Dai but I couldn't help myself." He laughed

"You know Tk I need to do something really quick before anything else." Daisuke said

"Oh and that would be?" TK asked smiling as the others watched on Daisuke then kissed Tk on the lips at which he gladly returned the kiss before they were interrupted by Kari's dad as he honked the horn.

"Darn I was enjoying that." Tk said making Daisuke chuckle as they went to help back up. When they got back Tk walked Daisuke home before kissing her on the lips again.

"So want to go somewhere some time?" TK asked her

"Sure I like that idea it's a date." She smiled at him as she went inside as she closed the door she heard.

"YES WAHOOOOOOOOO" Tk shouted from the other side of the door making Daisuke smile

"_Yeah things are looking up for me now_." She thought as she went to take a shower.

The End

Read and Review :)


End file.
